Austin Black
by Meow the Unicorn
Summary: Sirius is married to Remus, and one day a boy arrives with his lastname and his looks. Does Sirius have a son after all? And how will Remus react? Slightly AU, with no Wormtail, - James is still alive, and the world is like I want it to be
1. Austin

_Austin Black_

Sirius sat on the roof of the home he shared with his husband. They lived in the middle of a forest, on a mountain, partly because they were rather poor, partly because it was better for his beloved that way. Remus had grown up there, and Sirius had had no problems giving up his money and his family for living with the werewolf-beauty. Remus was away on a job-interview, but they silently both expected him to be rejected. Because of some stupid bite when he was eight. Sirius was disgusted by the way the world worked. This time it was a teacher job he seeked; at Hogwarts, nor less. Perhaps he would get it this time, if it was up to Dumbledore to decide he would. Sirius smiled by the thought of how happy the twenty-seven year old man would be if he finally found himself some work. Sirius himself was an auror, together with James. James had fully supported their wedding, and he had been Sirius` best man as well as Sirius had been his.

He had a child now, with Lily. Harry Potter. Sirius smiled by the memory of his godson getting his first present from Sirius; his smile had been from ear to ear. Somewhere deep inside Sirius wanted children himself, but Remus had never mentioned it, and he was afraid it would complicate their relationship. Of course, he loved Remus more than anything, and he knew they could say anything to each-other, but still, he stopped himself.

It was just something tempting about a little boy or girl to call their own.

And just like fate, he suddenly heard voices inside. He frowned, but realized someone had probably used the flue-net (?) to get into their house, and the tall man swiftly jumped down from the roof and walked inside the little cabin-like house.

A rough-looking man stood on the floor, and dragged a boy along with him by the collar. The boy had blue eyes, long, black hair and golden skin. Sirius suddenly froze. A part of him knew what was going to happen from the second he saw the boy, but another part of him didn't have a clue.

The man walked over to him with narrow eyes, and Sirius had to admit the man`s features reminded of a pig. «`re you Sirius Black?» he grunted. Sirius nodded as if hypnotized. «`ere you got your shitty kid. Have fun,»

The man kicked the boy in Sirius` direction, so the boy fell to his hands and knees. Sirius hurried over to help him, the very minute the pig-like man disappeared in the fire-place. The boy shivered, and looked at Sirius with big, frightened and horribly familiar eyes. «I-I`m s-so sorry s-sir... He t-told me to c-come,»

Sirius helped him up and led him to a chair where he could sit down. To Sirius` abhorrence he saw that three and a half of the boy`s fingers on his left hand was missing; cut of, or something like that. The thumb was the only one intact, followed by half-an index finger.

«What happened to your hand? Who was that man?» Sirius asked in a quiet and unnaturally calm voice.

«I-I`m Austin, sir. Austin Black,» the boy whispered. Sirius nodded; he had expected that much. And the boy seemed to understand too. «H-he was mum`s b-boyfriend, but s-she is dead now..» the boy broke into tears and Sirius put his arms supportively around the boy, hugging him tight. He didn't care if his damage hand came near him; he wern`t disgussed, only horrified that someone would to this to a child. «And stephdad didn`t want me now... He never did.. He... did this,» the boy stuttered, looking at his hand. «I`m ugly,» he whispered, in a voice Sirius had heard Remus use way to many times. He shook his head.

«You are _beautiful,_»

They sat in quiet for a while, the boy finding confidence in the man`s hug, loving him like a father from the moment he pulled him close. «What is your mother`s name, sweetheart?» he asked, though he already knew.

«Miranda,» Austin said in a low voice. Sirius nodded. He had been together with Miranda Hamilton the last year of Hogwarts, before he knew that Remus loved him and how much it hurted him to see Sirius with Miranda. Sirius and Miranda had been together for three years, but Sirius had left when he became twenty. She had treated him like dirt, and when he proposed to her, - biggest mistake of his life-, she had only cared about the diamond ring. But still, Remus had always been there, supported him when he cried, held him tight, and without knowing it Sirius` love shifted from Miranda to Remus. He was happy now, together with his amazing boyfriend, spending every day together, every fullmoon James came over, cheering Remus up too. It was a perfect world; Remus knew what had been between Sirius and Miranda, but that had passed them both. Just a faint memory.

But then there was Austin, in his arms right now, of course. The boy who looked like he was exactly six or perhaps seven years old, with blue eyes, dark hair and had his last-name.

Sirius had never thought of the possibility that Miranda would get pregnant; of course it would be possible. She had wanted it that way they did it, and she had never gotten pregnant the other years they had been together.

He didn't know what to do, but still... he did. He had a child now. _His child._ No matter what Remus did he could not abandon him; no matter if Remus wouldn't love him anymore. It tore him apart to think so, but he had too. Remus would be able to live by himself; this precious little child would not.

«Daddy?» the boy whispered, and looked at him with eyes sparkling of tears. This word made him decide; he would protect this boy- his son- for ever, whatever it would take to do so.

«It`s OK, Austin,» he said back in a calm voice, drying the boys tears with his thumb. He had to be born just a few months after Sirius left. If the boy was his son. He would have had to check that. But whatever the test showed, he would adopt this child as his own.

«How old are you?» he asked, trying to start a friendlier conversation, but still his life had changed for ever; it wasn't simple to talk steady at all.

«Six and a half,» the boy smiled, before he sat up in Sirius` lap and hugged him with his short arms around his neck.

«I... am so sorry,» Sirius said in a low voice, his gaze ending up on the boy`s missing fingers again. He didn't mean to stare, but it was an unusual sight. «I should have been there when you were born, taking care of you, teaching you to swim, to ride a bike,» his voice shook a bit on the end, he wasn't sure how to explain his life for the boy, but he seemed to understand.

«It`s OK, daddy,» he said, caressing Sirius` cheek with his left hand, before he let his arm drop and looked down. «Sorry, wrong hand,»

Sirius frowned. «What do you mean?»

«I`m left-handed, but I forget it is destroyed. I didn't mean to gross you out,» the boy blushed. It was clear he waited for some sort of punishment, but Sirius only looked comforting at him.

«I will never have any problem with you being near me with that hand,» he said, and nuzzled Austin`s hand, who giggled. «And I`m sure Remus won`t either,»

«Who is Remus?» the boy smiled a bit more now, looking around in the little house. He seemed to like it there, as if he had never been truly safe, but he suddenly was safe after all.

«Err...» Sirius coughed and was suddenly afraid the boy would mind. It was stupid; he had told random people on the street that he was marrying Remus when he had gotten a yes by the fantastic man who didn't even crave a diamond to be his. Suddenly he had «prestentasjonsangst» because of his son. «You know some people have a mommy and a daddy?»

Austin nodded interested.

«Well, if you will stay here and be Remus` and my kid, then you will have two daddies instead of a mother and a father. it`s normal, two mommy`s is normal to,» he said. Austin looked concerned. «Do I need to choose between you?»

Sirius shook his head, wondering where Austin would ever get that idea. «I love you, you are my son, and I`m sure he will love you too,» he said, but a part of him was frightened that Remus would leave him when he figured out. If the case was adoption, Remus probably couldn't adopt because of «what he was,» or he didn't want to «because no child deserve a monster as it`s father,» but now, he could simply walk out the door, or force Sirius to do so. What would happen then?

He heard a _crack_-sound outside, and closed his eyes shut. He had barely gotten over the shock of suddenly being a father, but he wasn't sure he was ready to tell his husband.  
Remus walked inside, smiling. He had probably gotten the job, but all that was forgotten when Austin ran over to him and hugged him tigtly, smiling.

«Father!»

Remus looked at Sirius with a helpless look over the boy`s head, and Sirius sent him a look of desperation back, hoping he would understand enough not to get mad while Austin was there. The boy seemed fragile, not only because of his hand but also he erupted in tears so easily; he wouldn't want Remus to hate him.

It looked like Remus understood, at least he smiled at the boy and lifted him in his arms. «What is your name, sweetie?» he asked, his voice soft. Sirius felt warm inside; Remus` expression seemed so genuine, and he hoped it was. He would never thought the wolf to be especially good with children, but the way he tickled Austin in his arms so he giggled so much he could barely answer, he seemed truly happy. «A-Austin,» the boy laughed, and returned the man`s pretty smile.

«It is so fun to finally meet you, beautiful, I`m Remus,»

The boy frowned. «How would you know about me, Sirius didn't know before know,»

Remus looked his husband into his eyes, and he looked more happy than Sirius had ever seen him. He wanted nothing more that to kiss him, but he walked over to them and smiled as fondly as he could instead.

«I know, but I've always wanted a little son like you,» Remus said. Damn, Sirius wasn't sure if it was a lie or not. He had no idea what to do if it was; he had always wanted to hear his beloved say something like that. Austin laughed his wonderful laughter, and Sirius thought it sounded a bit like his own barking-one.

They sat down in the chairs again, and Remus made them dinner as the other spoke. They mostly spoke of things that didn't matter much, hobbies and such. Austin loved to draw, but he didn't think he was that good at it since his hand was broken. Both of his new parents saw the drawings and honestly thought they were amazing to be drawn by a six-year old, and they told him this. Austin seemed happier after that.

He had lived with his mother all his life, and she had had various boyfriends after that. Austin`s «Stephfather,» was nothing but a drunk who hit him. Austin had many scars on his body, -not as much as Remus, though but still horribly many, and most were made by the man who was suppose to take care of him. The fiancees exchanged a worried look as Austin said stuff who indicated that his step dad had raped him, though they weren't completely sure. It didn't seem like their new son saw the serious-ness of the situation; that he had cut of his fingers and touched him in that way.

«B-but... err.. can I stay with you?» Austin said in a low voice late at night, as they had tucked him in their big bed between them. Sirius wanted to keep him as close as possible, as he treasured every second with both of his loved-ones. And it looked like Remus did to, but again, Sirius wasn't sure it was genuine. «Of course you can. You are our son now,» Remus said in his perfect voice, and kissed the child`s forehead. He smiled as he drifted of to sleep.

They sat quiet by the sleeping boy for a while, and Sirius could still not believe how much had changed from that morning. Then Remus nodded against the door, and they walked outside to the little «stue». They closed the door behind them, and Remus sat down in a chair, and looked awaiting at Sirius. He looked away when he sat down too. «I didn't know. He arrived today, with that monster of a stepfather he had. I couldn't say no, Remus.. He is my son, I`m sure he is. Miranda's child, but she died, and I couldn't leave him..» he talked faster as he grew more desperate, but a kiss on his cheek from his husband was all it would take for him to silence.

«I am so happy, Sirius. Thank you,» he said, and when Sirius looked at him he knew everything Remus had said that evening was true; he really _did_ want this. Happy tears soon fell from Sirius` eyes, and he hugged his husband tightly while he tried to stop.

«I`ve always wanted a child, but we could never get one, I knew that,» Remus said in a low voice. «I know they wouldn't accepted someone like me to be a father,»

Sirius held his arms comforting around the other man, embracing him. «I wanted a child to,» Sirius said, still shivering from his tears. «When he arrived, I was so afraid you would... you would leave me,»

Remus` eyes widened. «How could you ever think about something like that? I love you, and I love him as a father do, Sirius. I want to be his father as much as you are... And I think he sees me that way. And the way he says _father _to me,» Remus smiled dreaming. Sirius nodded.

«So we kinda always wished for this,» he concluded.

«Strange, huh, that it just... happened?»

«I`ll rather call it a miracle,»


	2. Sequel? Another chapter?

Hey :)

I'm thinking about writing another chapter or a sequel. Would anyone be interested in that?

I have some ideas, don't know if they're good though. But yes?

- H.


End file.
